Existing wireless and mobile networks such as third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) networks typically address usage based charging by tracking data traffic on a per-user equipment (UE) basis. This collected charging information can then be sent to an accounting system (typically within a management plane, or within an Operation Support Subsystem (OSS)/Business Support Subsystem (BSS)). Typically UE data consumption is charged according to a static set of charging rules. Typically a Mobile Network Operator (MNO), or a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) track subscriber data consumption, and then apply billing rules in the OSS/BSS. These billing rules may include a fixed data allocation to be associated with a monthly subscription and charges for overages, a per bit/byte/megabyte (etc.) charge for all data consumed, etc. There may be times of day in which consuming network resources is discounted across the network (e.g. free phone calls or a reduced rate for data consumption during evenings and weekends).
In next generation mobile networks (e.g. so-called Fifth-generation (5G) networks), new network architectures and services to be offered are expected to differ in a variety of ways from previous generations of mobile networks. For example, 5G networks may utilize technologies such as network slicing and network function virtualization to dynamically provide customized virtual networks. A Network Operator in a 5G deployment may not be the entity that has a billing relationship with the subscribers, and it may not necessarily own the infrastructure through which a device such as an electronic device, mobile device or UE (terms that will be largely used interchangeably) connects. Particular end user groups may also commission and use customized virtual networks for their own members. The network operator providing the network services to such a virtual network may provide the services for a fee.
The document “3GPP TS 32.101; Technical Specification; 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Telecommunication management; Principles and high level requirements,” Release 13, V13.0.0, January 2016, establishes and defines the management principles and high-level requirements for the management of public land mobile networks (PLMNs). FIG. 1, which is a reproduction of FIG. 6.1 of the above-mentioned 3GPP document, illustrates an operational process model based on the Enhanced Telecom Operations Map®. The document identifies a need for automated processes to support the illustrated vertical end-to-end, customer operations processes of fulfillment, assurance, and billing, as well as operations support and readiness processes. However, billing processes have not been developed which adequately address the particular needs of new network architectures and new service providers.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop charging methods and systems which are appropriate to the capabilities and services of next generation mobile networks. Therefore there may be a need for a method and apparatus for charging operations in a communication network that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.